Books and Brooms
by Squarepeg72
Summary: How did Hermione and Oliver end up together? Who will get swept away? What is written in their book? It all began with a prompt for Hermione's Haven's Bunny Bounce FIc Exchange ... what will it become?
1. Chapter 1 - The Unfortunate Accident

A walk in the park, a good book and a … bludger?  
New hoops, a good game and … losing the front of my broom?  
Not how Hermione and Oliver ever thought they would meet again …

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Music: One Last Dance by Us the Duo, Stay with Me by Sam Smith

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a beautiful October day. Hermione had decided to eat her lunch in Hyde Park and enjoy the last pretty days of autumn. Harry had found a new book for her Werewolf project and she could read in the sun while she ate. There was a quiet grove of trees with benches she could sit in while she ate and read. She had heard about the construction of a small Quidditch pitch at Hyde Park, but she figured she would be safe from stray bludgers if she was reading in the trees away from the meadow where it had been built. She forgot that she would have to walk around the meadow to get to the trees …

The sky was amazing today. It was late in October and the air was crisp. Perfect weather for trying out the new hoops in Hyde Park. Oliver was in town to help with a camp for aspiring keepers and could never resist an opportunity to break in new hoops. The people running the camp had set up a pickup game at the new pitch in Hyde Park. Oliver hopped on his broom and headed for his end of the pitch. He knew he would have to watch for stray bludgers as well as the quaffle, but Oliver was up for the challenge of playing with the youngsters. People were walking around the edges of the pitch, enjoying the beautiful day, and he was waiting for the whistle to start play. He forgot that bludgers have a mind of their own once they leave the box ...

Hermione did not remember getting into bed. But, she was staring at the ceiling and the sheets were tucked up to her chin. The ceiling did not look familiar and her head was pounding. What was in that sandwich she ate for lunch? Hermione remembered walking into the grove of trees around the new quidditch pitch in the park but everything else seemed a bit foggy. She had been completely wrapped up in reading her new book on potions for controlling the inner beast. Maybe she tripped over something as she was walking and reading. But then why was her head pounding? Why was she wearing a head wrap? As Hermione took stock of her surroundings, she began to wonder where she was and how she ended up there. She also began to wonder why she knew so much about werewolves but could not remember her name or why she was walking in the park. Her head really hurt. Maybe a nap would help. Hermione decided that was the best idea she had had since waking up. A nap was a good idea …

Oliver did not think his foot should face that direction. But, then again, he was supposed to be on his broom up by the hoops and not laying on the ground. His broom was missing it's front half thanks to the bloody bludger that crossed his path as he headed for the hoops. What was he supposed to be doing? Oliver knew he needed to get up but he could not convince his body to cooperate, besides, he really did not think he was going anywhere on a leg with a foot that was facing the wrong direction. The ground was comfortable and his leg really hurt. Where had that bludger come from? He might have been slightly distracted trying to yell at the curly headed witch wandering across the grass behind the hoops. But, he never lost track of bludgers when he was on the pitch. Oliver slowly raised his head from the ground. Where did those stars come from? Maybe he should just lay down again because, when he did,his head quit sWIMMING. Oh boy, there were the other guys. Oliver decided the best thing to do was lay back down and let the darkness take over …

The room was quiet when Hermione woke up this time. She had been in and out of sleep for a few hours and now that she was awake, she was finally able to start piecing things together. She had gone to Hyde Park on her lunch break and had been reading a book as she she walked towards the trees. A bludger had been knocked off course and caught her on the side of the head as she walked behind the hoops of the new quidditch pitch that had been built in the park. The bludger to the head explained the headache and the bandage around her head. She looked around the room. There was someone in another bed further down the ward. It looked like he had injured his leg by the way it was propped up on pillows at the end of his bed. Hermione thought he looked familiar but the pounding in her head made it hard to think. At least she remembered her name now …

It was cold in this ward. The cold made the ache in his leg worse. Oliver hated to be injured and being in hospital made things worse. He was still having trouble believing that he had lost the front of his favorite broom and a month on the pitch to a bloody, wild bludger. The healer told Oliver that he was lucky that only his leg was broken and not his head. "If you are going to insist on playing Keeper without a helmet, the least you could do is pay attention to the pitch," she had said when he explained how he had ended up on the ground below the hoops instead of in front of them. A noise from down the ward caught his attention. There was a curly headed witch sleeping a few beds over. She looked familiar but he saw a lot of people every day. That couldn't be the girl from the park …

Hermione was tired of being stuck in this bed. The healer had checked on her an hour ago and told her she could walk the ward but, she really needed to rest. Hermione was not one to sit still or lay in bed. She needed to get back to work on her werewolf project. She needed her notes and book from her bag that was sitting at the end of her bed. Reading was not something the pinch faced healer could argue with her about. She was no longer seeing two of everything thanks to the last dose of Mandrake Draught and she needed to do something. Hermione was curious about the mahogany haired wizard in the bed at the other end of the ward. His rather creative and colorful language is what woke her up last time. He was asleep right now, but he had protested the taste and consistency of what ever potion they were making him take for his injuries in more than one language. His voice reminded her of her favorite Keeper from her time at Hogwarts, Oliver Wood. Wood's intensity and need for perfection made him a great captain and had helped Gryffindor win the House Cup for the first time in years when they were students. Hermione had heard him lay into teammates at practice in more than one language on more than one occasion. But there was no way he was in the same ward as her. Oliver Wood was playing for Puddlemere and was nowhere near London …

Oliver was ready to go home. He had taken that vile potion more times than he cared to. He had lost his religion with the last dose and his colourful choice of words had roused the witch at the other end of the ward. He really hoped she did not speak Scots Gaelic, because his mother would drag him home by his ear if she knew he had used that kind of language around a lady. Healer Poppy had turned a variety of shades of purple as he had exclaimed "Sprèadhadh e! You canna expect me to drink this bleedin' potion every hour!" After the last dose, the Healer still insisted he take the potion every hour and, as much as he wanted the leg healed, he would rather sit through Professor Snape's Basic Potions class than take another dose. The aftertaste of dirt and grass was not worth the time it would gain him on the pitch. He had to figure out a way to not take the potion or at least make it go down easier. He remembered Potter talking about Granger figuring out a way to make the Skele-Gro potion taste less foul when they had been students at Hogwarts, but she worked for the MLE now and was always going somewhere. The witch in the bed at the end of the ward had the same curly hair. There was no way she was the witch he had seen walking through the park …

Visiting hours were over. Harry and Ron had come by to check on her. Harry had brought a bag of "necessities" that Ginny had packed for her and Ron had promised to take her back to her flat in the morning. The healer had said no travel by Floo for a week, so she was going to have to get home the Muggle way, by hiring a had left about twenty minutes ago and Harry had stopped to talk the the wizard in the bed at the other end of the ward as they left. They had laughed and shook hands before Harry headed out the door. She was still trying to place the voice but she was tired. A quick trip to the loo at the other end of the ward and then, she was off to sleep. Solving the mystery at the end of the ward could wait for later. As Hermione walked by the wizard's bed, she peeked at its occupant through her lashes. "Oh, hello Oliver," she said quietly as she walked by, finally realizing with whom she was sharing a room. Hermione continued on to the end of the ward. She wondered if he felt as lonely as she did in this big room …

Visiting hours had ended with a surprise. Oliver had finally figured out who the curly headed witch was at the other end of the ward. His biggest clue had been the wizard that stopped to chat on the way out. If his favourite Gryffindor Seeker was stopping by for a visit then, the options for the witch on the ward with limited. He wondered if he could manage a trip to the other end of the ward to say "Hello." Oliver did not understand why they were on opposite ends of the ward if they were the only two people there. As he has trying to figure out the best way to invite her to his end of the ward, Hermione quietly walked by. "Hello, Granger," he said as she whispered a greeting. Oliver struggled to sit up further in the bed when Hermione kept on walking. He wondered if there was a way to talk her into staying on his end of the ward the next time she walked by …

Hermione was considering changing beds. There was no point in the Healer having to travel the whole ward to look after her and Oliver. There were empty beds around him and she really didn't like being by herself at the other end of the ward. It was easier for her to move her stuff than it was for him. It looked like Oliver had broken his leg somehow. She was willing to wager that he had done it playing Quidditch. He, Ron, and Harry had spent time in the infirmary during their Hogwarts years because of the sport. No one in their right mind liked flying much less chasing after quaffles and snitches and avoiding bludgers, except for those deranged enough to play Quidditch. She was contemplating the best way to bring up the idea as she walked back to her bed when Oliver called to her. "Granger, come share some space with me. There is just the two of us here and I canna see the point in the Healer running herself ragged trying to make both of us drink her vile concoctions." Hermione smiled at Oliver's opinion of the potions they had both been forced to take.

"I'll join you if you agree to call me Hermione," she replied and began to gather her things and move to the bed beside Oliver.

"Wanna wager on the colour she will turn when you are na in the right bed?" Oliver teased as she settled into her new bed.

"I'm for purple with a hint of red," Hermione smiled as Oliver turned towards her.

"So what brings you to this fine establishment?" Oliver asked. "I am here at the invitation of a bludger's encounter with the front of my broom."

"I was also invited by a bludger, except my invitation caught me from behind as I was walking and reading in the park," Hermione answered with a straight face.

"It seems we need to stay away from bludgers," Oliver teased.

Hermione and Oliver continued to talk as they waited for the Healer to make her next rounds of the ward. They talked about everything from family and friends to brooms and the merits of their favourite activities. Hermione discovered that there was more to Oliver than Quidditch game plans and Oliver discovered that there was a sharp sense of humour hidden underneath Hermione's bookworm exteriors. By the time the Healer found them, Hermione had transfigured Oliver's bed into one big enough to hold them both and they had fallen asleep in each other's arms, Hermione with her head on Oliver's shoulder. Healer Poppy quietly pulled the covers over her patients and put their potions on Oliver's bedside table before leaving the ward. Potions could wait for dreams to come true ...


	2. Chapter 2 - Là Bealltainn Promises

_Hermione and Oliver are heading to Scotland to celebrate Là Bealltainn with his family. Can Hermione survive a the surprises that come with the Wood Clan's celebrations? What special surprise does Oliver have in mind for her?_

 _Music: Huron 'Beltane' Fire Dance by Loreena McKinnett, Blessings of Beltane by Cernunnos RIsing, Beltane FIres by Helen Henderson_

 _Written for Bunny Bounce Fic Exchange (Hermione's Haven)_

 _ **Scenario (**_ _ **by**_ _ **GaeilgeRua**_ _ **)**_ _ **:**_ _Hermione has celebrated Beltane with her parents for many years, but their small celebration is nothing compared to how her fiancé's family celebrates Là Bealltainn and the beginning of the pastoral summer season. She starts to wonder what she's gotten herself into when she's announced as the May Queen, but her fiancé knows exactly how to put her at ease._

 _ **Dialogue quotes:**_

 _"Small fire! I said to set a small fire! This is not small!"_

 _"You should know by now we don't do anything small in this family, mo ghràdh."_

 _ **Kinks:**_ _Detail (what rituals they perform, how Hermione and Oliver got together, etc.), smut (outdoors, and indoors if you find a way to work it in), Dom/sub (either one), some kind of familial tattoo for Oliver, what happens after?_

 _ **Squicks**_ _: non/dub-con, fletching, scat, etc._

 _ **Additional Notes:**_ _"Have fun with this, but I'd like to see Hermione unsure at first, but really get involved with what's going on and actively participate._

 _First dialogue prompt is from and the second is from me. "mo ghràdh" is Scots Gaelic for "my love"."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sitting at the table in the garden, Hermione let her thoughts wander. She never could have imagined herself preparing a May Flower basket for Oliver's family, much less spending the week with them as they celebrated Beltane. But, that was before the "Unfortunate Accident" last October. Walking through the Wizarding section of Hyde Park shouldn't be dangerous. But, then again, Hermione was reading a new book and Oliver had his eyes on the hoops. He wasn't watching for a curly-headed witch reading as she wandered onto the pitch. The practice pitch was a new addition to the park, and Hermione was on her lunch break. Oliver was in town to lead a camp for Keepers and could not resist a new set of hoops and a pickup game. The bludger that took out the front of his broom, before heading for her leg, was a surprise for both of them. After a week in St. Mungo's to recover from the damage done, Hermione and Oliver were on the path to being more than just friends.

The last year and a half had been filled with owls and stolen moments. Hermione loved her job with the MLE and Oliver was building a reputation as a solid Keeper for Puddlemere. He still hadn't talked her into a broom ride, and she still hadn't convinced him that curling up with a good book was a great way to spend a lazy Saturday. Hermione smiled as she looked down at the amethyst and emerald thistle set in a silver band that Oliver slid on her finger last night as he down got on one knee and asked her to be the Keeper of his heart. She should be getting ready to floo to Oliver's place, but she was watching the sunlight sparkle in her new ring.

The basket of flowers and goodies she was making for the Wood clan's Beltane celebration sat half finished on the table. Hermione always made May Flower baskets for her neighbors with her parents, but she was worried that hers would not live up to the expectations of the Wood clan. Oliver had warned her that his family loved celebrating "Là Bealltainn" and his mother still pulled out her May Queen crown every year to wear at the bonfire. Blossom walks and May Flower baskets for the neighbors were about as far Hermione and her mum went every year. How was she going to manage this week and their celebrations? Mumbling to herself about the need for a certain wizard to help a witch figure out what do, Hermione finished the May Flower basket and added it to the stack of things to be floo'ed to Oliver's.

Hermione arrived at Oliver's flat in a puff of green smoke and a tumble of bags. "Mo ghràdh, what is all this? We are only going to be at Mum and Da's for a couple of days, not a couple of months." Oliver asked as Hermione untangled herself from her stuff.

Hermione replied, "I have no idea what I will need for all the things you told me your family does and I don't want the be caught without something."

"'Mione, I am sure you have everything you need," Oliver said as he began to put her bags into his enchanted rucksack for the trip to his parents' home. "Mum said she has everything ready for the celebrations and all we have to do is show up."

"Ollie, I really don't want to mess this up. We really don't do much for Beltane at home and I worry," Hermione replied as she twisted her hands around the handle of the May Flower basket she had made.

"Breathe, mo ghràdh. It will all work out the way it needs to. Time to floo," Oliver grinned as he grabbed Hermione's hand and dropped the green powder.

As she stepped out of the floo, Hermione was amazed by the sight before her. Garlands of flowers and greenery were wound around every column in the entryway and draped at every doorway. "Did she leave any flowers in the woods?" Hermione whispered to Oliver as they walked further into the cottage.

"Mum loves to bring spring inside," Oliver replied with a chuckle. "Da claims she has toned it down this year for your benefit, but I'm not sure if I believe him."

Dinner was a noisy affair. Plans for the night's activities were discussed as food was passed around the table. To Hermione, it felt like all of Scotland had crammed into the Woods' version of the Burrow. She was used to the chaos of the Weasley family, but the Wood clan was a whole new experience. "You should know by now, we don't do anything small in this family, mo ghràdh," Oliver told Hermione as he passed the platter of roasted chicken. "Mum is in charge of the Blossom Walk to the loch where the bonfire will be. Clan tradition is the newest engaged couple are May King and Queen. That means we're the first to float our wreath in the middle of the loch before the bonfire."

"What do you mean? I am the May Queen and you are the King? We are leading the walk to the loch? We are floating a wreath in the MIDDLE of the loch? What bonfire? Your mum mentioned planting flowers around the house and getting the May Pole ready in the morning, but no one said _anything_ about a walk after dark … to the loch … for a bonfire," Hermione whispered nervously as she continued to pass food around the table. "I can handle floating wreaths from the shore of the loch, but a bonfire? I am not a huge fan of fire or, especially, flying."

Oliver leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Do not worry, my bonnie lass. The path to the loch is lined with torches. There is a clearing around the loch where the bonfire has been prepared. It is just a small bonfire. All we have to do is light it with a bit of Là Bealltainn magic and watch the celebration. Besides, I have a surprise for you … after we light the bonfire."

Hermione managed to survive dinner with the Wood clan and was almost excited about the walk to the loch by the time dessert, Gran's Cranachan, was done. As Oliver's mum began to organize the clan for the walk to the loch, Oliver brought Hermione a flower crown. "A crown of blooms for my bonnie May Queen," he said as he placed it on her head and kissed her cheek. "Mum says it's time to go. Do you have your wand? We will need it for the wreaths in the loch and the bonfire."

Hermione went back to their room to grab her wand and met Oliver at the door. "Why do you have your broom? That had better not be my surprise. I really do not like flying." Hermione declared as Oliver wrapped his arms around her.

Kissing her forehead, Oliver replied, "Relax, mo ghràdh. Mum asked me to fly the big wreath to the center of the loch when everyone else floats them from the shore. No flying for the lass that likes to keep her feet on the ground."

Holding hands, Hermione and Oliver lead the clan through the firth to the clearing at the loch. Each clan member set their wreath on the water as Oliver flew over the loch and laid his wreath on the calm surface. Hermione stood beside Oliver's mum as the clan watched the flowers float away from the shore. "May the magic of being May Queen stay with you always," Mrs. Wood touched Hermione's cheek and whispered as she walked from the shore. Returning across the water to her, Oliver grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the bonfire. "As May King and Queen, we declare this celebration started." Oliver winked at Hermione as they both cast the _Incendio_ charm while the clan watched.

The small fire began to catch and the clearing filled with the light and shouts of joy from the clan. "Oliver, small fire! I said to set a small fire! This is not small!" Hermione exclaimed as the fire continued to grow. Oliver wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and grinned.

"Do not worry, May Queen. The stone circle will keep the fire where it needs to be. Da always charms the wood to burn big and bright. He started the year he and Mum were May King and Queen. Mum fusses if he doesn't do it even though it bothers her that he does." Oliver turned Hermione to face him and softly kissed her lips, tugging gently on her lower lip as the kiss ended. "Wanna wander with me?"

"Will we be missed? I don't want to miss performing my May Queen duties." Hermione sighed as she laid her head on Oliver's shoulder. "Although, it would be nice to have some quiet time." Oliver grabbed Hermione's hand and led her away from the bonfire.

"Just follow me. I have a quiet place in mind," Oliver whispered as he tugged her along. After wandering through the firth, they found a small clearing full of wild flowers and fireflies. Oliver pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her softly. "A magical meadow for my magical queen. Care to dance with me?" Oliver began to sway as music filled the air.

Hermione let her fingers twine through his auburn hair as they swayed in the middle of the clearing. Her whisky eyes searched his amber ones as they twinkled in the moonlight. Oliver's fingers traced along the top of her trousers and slid under her jumper. The rough calluses from hours on his broom felt good against her skin. As he ran his hands up the skin of her back, Oliver's kisses moved from her lips to her jaw.

Hermione's hands tangled in his hair as Oliver's lips continued to travel down her neck. "Mo leannan," Hermione groaned as Oliver tugged on her ear. Her hands travel down his back to pull at the bottom of his jumper.

"Not yet, mo ghràdh. Don't ye know, tonight is about blessing the earth with the pleasure of the Queen." Oliver lowered Hermione to the ground as a carpet of flower petals appeared beneath them. Oliver pulled Hermione's jumper over her head. "A bed of soft petals for her soft skin," Oliver whispered as he kissed his way down her collarbone.

As Hermione arched her back into his kisses, Oliver removed her bra and gathered her hands above her head. "Please … Mo leannan," Hermione moaned as Oliver's soft lips closed around her sensitive nipple and he began to nibble. "A rope from the earth to bind her hands." Hermione closed her eyes as she felt vines wrap around her wrists and Oliver's hands feather down her arms to her waist.

"Bathed in moonlight, I worship my Queen," whispered against her skin as Oliver traced patterns on the skin below her breast. Hermione could feel the heat gather between her legs as Oliver continued to touch her. "A perfect prickle for her brave heart."

Hermione's skin grew warm as he continued to trace the pattern and kiss the trail left by his fingers. Hermione could feel the cool petals beneath her back and Oliver's warm body above. "Please, mo leannan," she moaned as Oliver continued to tease her with fingers and lips.

"Patience, mo ghràdh. Your pleasure is mine," he replied as his fingers played with the button on her trousers. "A treasure to be found only by her King," Oliver continued to whisper as he undid the button on her trousers and lowered the zipper.

Hermione squirmed beneath Oliver as she tried to get free of the vines and touch his hot skin. "Please … I need to touch you," Hermione moaned. Oliver's lips followed his fingers as he kissed a path from her bellybutton to the top of her knickers.

"Bathed in moonlight, I seek her treasure." Oliver's hands slowly slid her trousers and knickers from her restless legs. More kisses followed, lightly skimming past her heated center all the way to her toes. "A delicate base to hold up her strong mind," he continued to whisper against her skin as he kissed his way back to her center.

Hermione moaned as she felt Oliver's lips touch her wet folds. "Ollie!" she cried as his tongue slid against her clit.

"A sweet nectar to feed her King," Oliver's tongue continued to tease her clit as he slid a finger, then two, into her slick pussy. "A warm home for his love." Rising above her, Oliver quickly stripped out of his clothes. Settling between her thighs, his hard length teased her wet core as he kissed her lips. "Bathed in moonlight, I seek my home." Oliver felt Hermione stretch around him as he slowly entered her.

"Mo leannan, do not make me wait," she whispered as he began to glide in and out of her heated core. "A velvet rod for her deepest pleasure," whispered breathlessly against her lips as he continued to rock into her.

"A gentle touch to lead him home." As Oliver whispered against her ear, the vines holding Hermione's wrists fell away. Hermione's fingers twisted in Oliver's hair as their lips tangled and her body exploded around him. "Bathed in moonlight, I claim my Queen," Oliver groaned as Hermione's orgasm brought his own.

Staring into his eyes, Hermione whispered, "Bathed in moonlight, I claim my King." Bringing her with him, Oliver rolled onto his side and tucked Hermione's head beneath his chin. Hermione slowly traced a pattern over Oliver's heart and watched as a thistle twined in a Celtic lover's knot appeared under her fingers.

"What is this, mo leannan?" she asked, as she kissed the tattoo appearing over his heart. "A reminder of the promise of spring and the promise made between the May King and Queen. Da told me it is part of the magic of Là Bealltainn for those meant to be forever. He has one like this one. Each tattoo is different for each couple but there are always thistles and love knots. He wouldn't tell me where Mum's is." Oliver's eyes began to search Hermione's skin for her mark. Peaking out from beneath her breast, a pair of thistles twined together along her ribs. "That explains why I needed to kiss you there," he chuckled.

Hermione and Oliver stayed tangled together in the moonlight for a little longer, but the night air began to cool their skin. "Mum will miss us if we don't get back soon," Oliver told a sleepy Hermione. "Time to dress and go back to being May King and Queen." Slowly, they began to get dressed. Mixing touches and kisses, Hermione and Oliver took their time getting ready to return to the bonfire. Oliver returned Hermione's blossom crown to her dark curls. Holding her face in his hands, he gently sipped at her lips before kissing her forehead.

"Marry me tonight, mo ghràdh," whispered gently against her skin.

"Jump the flame for me tonight, mo leannan," answered against his skin.

Hand in hand, the May King and Queen left the clearing and returned to family, flames, and forever.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **A/n:**_

mo ghràdh = my love

Mo leannan = my sweetheart

 _ **May King's Blessing**_

 _A bed of soft petals for her soft skin_

 _A rope from the earth to bind her hands_

 _Bathed in moonlight, I worship my Queen_

 _A perfect prickle for her brave heart_

 _A treasure to be found only by her King_

 _Bathed in moonlight, I seek her treasure_

 _A delicate base to hold up her strong mind_

 _A sweet nectar to feed her King_

 _A warm home for his love_

 _Bathed in moonlight, I seek my home_

 _A velvet rod for her deepest pleasure_

 _A gentle touch to lead him home_

 _Bathed in moonlight, I claim my Queen_


	3. Chapter 3 - Quidditch Glitches

Summary: Hermione and Oliver officially tie the knot. Can they make it through a year without a disaster or three?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Music: Sunday Kind of Love by Etta James, Rules of Beautiful by Jacob Whitesides, Light in the Hallway by Pentatonix

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione slowly rolled over to touch the warm body beside her. Running her fingers down the center of Oliver's back, she kissed his shoulder and whispered, "Good morning, mo leannan."

Oliver shivered as Hermione's fingers continued to trail down his back.

Hermione snuggled against the curve of Oliver's back and watched as the sunlight sparkled off the band of diamonds on her finger.

"Madainn mhath, mo bhean," he replied, his burr thick with sleep. Oliver buried his head deeper into the pillow and gently snored.

Long term plans had become short term goals after Oliver jumped the flames of the bonfire, declaring their joining to his whole family. Harry and Ginny had been surprised by the Portkey invitation to their simple ceremony at the Blacksmith's Shop. She was hoping for a few days of peace in their suite at the Smiths at Gretna Green before the world found out. Dating a professional Quidditch player was one thing, but sneaking off to marry him was quite another. They both had to return to work at the end of the week and there were still many things to settle. But, for now, she was going to enjoy the morning in bed.

Oliver rolled over and ran his fingers through Hermione's tangled hair. He was amazed at his good fortune and smiled as he remembered the look on Potter's face when he and his wife had been the only witnesses to their ceremony. Twirling the golden band around his finger, Oliver marveled at the thoughtfulness of the witch he had married. His band was carved with thistles and love knots to match his tattoo. He quietly slipped from their bed and walked to the suite's kitchen to fix tea. A thump at the door caught his attention. The Daily Prophet on the doorstep did not surprise him, but the headline did.

"Bloody hell," he muttered as he returned to the kitchen. "Canna even get married without the world sticking their nose where it does na belong."

As Oliver read the Prophet and sipped his tea, Hermione stumbled out of their bedroom. Oliver pulled her into his lap. Hermione settled her head on his shoulder as he read the headline out loud. "Weekend Hideaway or Something More? Puddlemere United's Keeper, Oliver Wood, and MLE department head, Hermione Granger, were spotted at the Historic Blacksmith's Shop in Gretna Green yesterday. Could wedding bells be ringing for our favorite Keeper? Or was this just a romantic getaway to celebrate their very public engagement? More details in tomorrow's Prophet …"

Hermione grumbled about a certain reporter's lack of understanding of personal space as she stole a sip of tea from Oliver's cup. "Burn that piece of paper and come back to bed, mo leannan," she whispered as she kissed along his jaw.

Oliver left the paper on the table as he stood and carried his wife back to their bed. Might as well enjoy the peace and quiet while they could …

May passed in a blur. Hermione continued to work as head of the House-Elf Support division. Oliver was guarding the hoops and had lead his team to victory against the Cannons and Wasps. They were splitting time between her flat in Diagon Alley and his in Dorset. His season would be over soon and they could make some decisions about which flat to keep. Hermione felt like she need to buy Floo powder by the metric ton to keep up with all the trips they were making between the flats. She had never been a huge fan of traveling by floo, but her stomach seemed to protest too much the last few mornings she had come back to her flat from Oliver's. He thought she was upset about having to leave him every day to go to work and was trying to talk her into transferring her base of operations to the small MLE office in Dorset. She liked the idea of not having to travel as much. Hermione though she just needed to look at what she had eaten for breakfast and stay away from it.

It was Saturday morning and she was determined to stay in bed and snuggle with her husband. Oliver rolled towards her in his sleep and Hermione's stomach rolled. She raced to the loo, just barely making it to the toilet before last night's dinner escaped. As she hung her head over the toilet, Oliver padded into the bathroom and pulled her hair back from her face. "Mo ghràdh, I dinna think this is something ye can ignore," he whispered as he rubbed her back. "Come back to bed and let me make ye some tea. If it is something ye ate, rest will do ye good." When Hermione could stop retching, Oliver picked her up and carried her back to their bed. "Go back to sleep, love," Oliver kissed her on the forehead as he tucked her in and headed to the kitchen to make her some tea. Hermione spent the rest of the weekend trying to convince her hovering husband that she was fine and a little bit of upset stomach in the morning when she felt fine for the rest of the day was nothing to worry about. Her hovering husband did not believe her and that is how she found herself sitting in the Healer's office waiting to be told she needed to not eat crisps before she went to sleep at night. Oh boy, was she wrong …

Oliver was driving her insane. She was pregnant, not made of glass. Now that the season was over, Oliver insisted that they stay in her flat in Diagon Alley so she could be close to her Healer. Some people counted off the days until the baby would arrive, Hermione was counting off the days until Oliver had to report to Training Camp. Her morning sickness has been difficult for the first month or so, but now it was manageable and she felt wonderful. She often woke up to his hand covering her tiny baby bump and his lips nuzzling her neck. He had been careful with her when they made love the night before and had pressed his lips to her belly and sung to the baby in his deep Scottish burr as she fell asleep. She really need to get his mum to tell her what exactly he was singing. Scots Gaelic was on her list of things to learn, but Oliver's list of things to do was even longer. He was leaving for Training Camp in two weeks and wanted everything ready for the baby.

Hermione had tried to convince him that not everything had to be done by the first of September. The baby wasn't due until the middle of January and they had plenty of time to get everything done. "I canna leave ye to do it all without me. I wanna be sure ye and the bairn are settled and safe before the season starts," Oliver told her that morning as he pulled her back against his chest and stroked her belly.

"We will be fine. The Healer says everything is going as it should and you will only be a Floo call away," Hermione whispered as she drifted back to sleep in his arms. She should have known better …

Collapsing in the stands while her husband guarded the hoops was not how Hermione had envisioned this weekend ending. She had been more tired lately, but the Healer had told her that was to be expected as her pregnancy progressed. Harry had been in the stands with her and they had been cheering for their respective spouses. Hermione was trying to figure whether to cheer for GInny managing the quaffle or Oliver blocking the quaffle from the center hoop when her world started to spin. Harry caught her as she collapsed and carried her to Puddlemere Locker room as he called for a Healer. She woke up to a very worried set of amber eyes and a sea of blue Quidditch robes. "Ollie, why am I in the locker room? Did Ginny get the goal?"

"Mione, ye collapsed in the stands and Harry brought ye here. The Healer said ye need to stay still until she can contact yer Healer and they can figure out what is going on," Oliver looked into his wife's cloudy, whiskey eyes and rubbed in her growing belly. The baby followed the path of Oliver's hand, kicking Hermione every where Oliver touched. "And, how can ye be worried about Ginny when ye are laying on a training table in our locker room?" Oliver's burr got thicker as he talked to Hermione and they waited for the Healer to return. He talked about things that didn't matter to keep himself from worrying about what the Healer would say when she returned. Bringing a bairn into to world should not make his wife look like she was fighting in the War all over again …

She was tired of staying in bed. The Healer had insisted she rest and limit her activities for the remainder of her pregnancy. Oliver had insisted that she not get out of bed for the rest of her pregnancy. They still had not figured out what had caused her to collapse at the Harpies game, but the Healer thought it may be related to old injuries and her body's ability to adapt to stress. The head of the MLE had been understanding about her request for medical leave until the baby came, and she did well as long as she remembered to nap every few hours. Oliver had offered to take time off from the team, but Hermione had insisted that he stay with the team. He flooed back to her as soon as each practice was over and had been the first out of the locker room after every game since her collapse.

"Mo leannan, you do not have to spend every hour of everyday waiting on me. I can take care of myself for a day without you hovering," Hermione told Oliver as they snuggled under the covers. "We have months to go and I am fine as long as I remember to eat and nap. The baby is growing, and I am turning into a house because you won't let me out of this bed."

"Mo ghràdh, I canna function for worrying about ye when I am away from ye. Coach has offered to let me stay home with ye until the bairn comes," Oliver replied as he rubbed her swollen belly. "Ye are not turning into a house and I am amazed at how much more beautiful ye grow each day. I will do whatever it takes to make sure ye and the bairn are healthy and happy."

"It makes me happy to have you playing the game you love and coming home to me each evening. There will be time for staying home once the baby comes." Hermione tried to smooth the wrinkles from Oliver's brow as they talked. "I promise to tell you if the Healer finds out anything that would require more than me taking it easy while you are not home."

Oliver and Hermione continued to discuss the result of her last Healer's visit as they laid in bed together. Her belly lay between them as they watched their unborn child move and try to follow the path of Oliver's hand. Oliver treated his wife to a foot rub and Hermione agreed to stay in bed as Oliver did little things around the flat. She knew the Healer had cautioned her to rest, but she felt fine. The baby was growing and her husband was doing amazing things for his team. Hermione just wished this pregnancy could be normal so Oliver could quit worrying. To bad, she rarely got what she wished for …

The Healer did not have good news for her. Instead of taking her off of limited activity, she had put her on full bed rest. Hermione was scared. She needed Oliver, but he was in Bulgaria playing a series of exhibition games and would need a Portkey permit to get home. Molly Weasley had gone with her to her latest appointment because Oliver insisted that she not go alone. Molly had offered to Floo the team and get Oliver home. Hermione had argued that Oliver would be home in a few days and she could last until he was there. She was tired. She had six weeks left until her due date. She could do this. Oliver would just have to bring all her books into their bedroom. He did not have any games for the next three weeks because of the holidays and the coach said he only had come to practice one day a week. Game planning could be done by Owl and Floo until the New Year.

"Hermione, dear, you need to lay down. Oliver will be here when you wake up," Molly fussed over Hermione as she tucked her into bed. "Your body knows what your baby needs and it is time to listen to it. Stubbornness only gets you so far. I should know ..."

"Don't call Ollie. He worries enough …" Hermione fussed as she drifted off. Molly continued to straighten up around the flat as Hermione tried to stay awake. Dropping powder into the Floo, Molly contacted Oliver's coach as soon as Hermione was snoring softly. Sometimes, mother knows best …

She looked beautiful as she slept. Oliver could not believe how lucky he was. Molly's floo call had worried him and his coach had secured him the first available Portkey home. Hermione was going to be upset when she realized he was home early. She had insisted that she would be fine while he honored his commitments with the team, but her last visit to the Healer had scared them all. The bairn was thriving, but Hermione was wearing out. Her stubborn need to take care of everyone and not herself was taking it's toll. The Healer had begun to worry about just how big Hermione's belly had grown. Hermione was measuring much larger than what was expected for her due date and she became tired too easily. Oliver would take an angry and healthy wife over a happy and sick one.

"Open your eyes, mo bhean. I have missed you," Oliver whispered as he snuggle up to her and stroked her belly.

"Mo leannan, why are you home? Molly promised …" Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she reached for Oliver. She let her hand drift across Oliver's stubbled cheek as she drifted in and out of sleep. "Told her you would worry and hover …" his sleepy Hermione continued to fuss as she snuggled into Oliver's warm body. "The baby is fine and so am I. It could be babies, but she could be wrong. I don't want to think about it ...I just need to rest."

Kissing her gently on the forehead, Oliver tucked Hermione's head under his chin and listened to her breathe. He was going to have to talk to his coach about staying home until the bairn made it's appearance. Hermione was more important than any game. Oliver fell asleep with his two favorite people in his arms. But, there was a storm waiting to break …

Her husband had a death wish. If he did not stop hovering over her and go to practice, she was going to hex him into next month and he could just miss the birth of their child. Hermione had resorted to sneaking to the Floo and calling his coach. She needed Oliver to go to practice so he could play in the game against Ballycastle next week. The reserve Keeper the team had called up was costing the team points every game and Hermione could not stand Oliver's pacing and yelling at the radio when they listened to the games he had decided not to play in. It was bad enough she was stuck in bed and her belly made it impossible to do anything but flop around like a beached whale. Having Oliver flip between hovering over her and yelling at the radio in two languages was not helping her sanity. She needed so time to herself. Oliver had spent all of his holiday putting the final touches on the flat to get it ready for the baby's arrival. Now, she needed him to put all that nervous energy into the game he loved. "Ollie, go to practice. I promise I will stay right here for the next three hours," Hermione told him as he dragged his feet toward the Floo. "I am just going to sleep and grow bigger while you are gone."

"I dinna want to find ye in the kitchen when I get home, like yesterday. The Healer says bed rest. That means you REST in the BED, mo ghràdh." Oliver stepped into the Floo and dropped the powder. "Stay in bed …"

Hermione did her best to do as she had promised. She did sleep and spent most of her "me time" in their bed, but she got thirsty and waddled to the kitchen to fix some tea. Hermione was asleep in bed when Oliver returned home from practice. He quietly returned the teacup to the kitchen before crawling into bed with his exhausted wife. He would fuss about the teacup tomorrow …

Today was the big day. Puddlemere was tied with Ballycastle and this game was important. Hermione was due any day. Oliver was torn between his loves. Hermione did not look good. The dark circles under her eyes were getting darker and her fuse was getting shorter. The reserve Keeper had done a halfway decent job of guarding his hoops, but Oliver knew he could do better. He needed to leave soon if he was going to play today but, he also need to see Hermione awake before he left for the pitch. Oliver had arranged for some friends to come keep Hermione company while he was on the pitch. Coach had promised to keep the specially charmed "labor" globe on the sidelines for the whole game. The weather forecast was calling for rain and possibly snow at game time. Even the January weather was trying to get him to stay home. But, he had promised his team he would be there. So he kissed his very pregnant wife on the forehead and turned to leave. "Don't go, Ollie. Stay with me…" a sleepy Hermione whispered as he turned around.

"I'll be home before ye know it, mo ghràdh," Oliver whispered as he walked out of their room and took the Floo to the locker room.

Hermione was nestled in a pile of pillows and blankets on the couch. Her back hurt and her she had not seen her feet in forever. Harry had turned the radio to the match and the friends Oliver had invited over to keep her company were trying their best to distract her. Hermione knew she was being a cranky host, but the weather was terrible and she did not feel good. The baby had tried to kick it's way out last night and she just wanted to snuggle in Ollie's arms. But, he was on the pitch and she was hosting a wrestling match in her belly. The occasional twinge in her lower back was not helping either. As the match got started, Lee Jordan had to describe every little thing that was going wrong. She did not need to hear that Ballycastle was tossing the quaffle at Oliver every 30 seconds or that her beloved was upside down on his broom to avoid a bludger IN THE SLEET! Hermione began to resemble her husband as she yelled at the radio while Puddlemere fell behind and the weather got worse. Harry was starting to worry that he was going to have to turn off the game so Hermione wouldn't have a stroke. Suddenly, she gasped. "Harry, call Oliver … Now!' Hermione sounded panicked and Harry turned to Molly.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Why do I need to call Oliver? Is it the baby?" Harry began to run to the Floo.

"Sprèadhadh e! Either I have lost all control of my bladder or my water just broke," Hermione screamed. "And from the way my freaking back hurts, my guess is my FUILTEACH water just broke!"

Molly began to shoo all Hermione's guests to the Floo as Harry tried to calm Hermione. "I WANT OLIVER … NOW!" Harry watched one of his best friends switch from a screaming, wild woman to a sobbing mess. "Ow, Ow, Ow … I need Ollie," she whispered as Harry approached her nest.

Harry looked over to Molly as she returned to the living room. "What should I do? Hermione needs to get to the Healer and someone needs to call Oliver. Which do I do first?"

Molly handed Harry his jacket and nudged him towards the Floo. "Go get Oliver. I will make sure Hermione gets to the Healer while you are getting him. Bring him straight to St. Mungo's. The Healer said there would not be much time between when her water broke and when the baby arrives."

Harry tapped out the emergency code for the portable signal on the sidelines before he stepped into the floo. "Puddlemere Locker Room" he declared as he dropped the powder. Harry hoped the coach could get Oliver off the pitch in time to get him back to Hermione.

Molly contacted Hermione's healer and told Arthur to get the car as soon as Harry finished with the floo. Hermione could not travel by any magical means while she was in labor, so Arthur was going to have to drive them to St. Mungo's. She was not sure which was scarier, Hermione in labor or Arthur's driving. By the time her husband arrived, Molly had Hermione bundled up and ready to be carried to the car. She was still swinging between yelling about Oliver's absence and crying about labor pains. Molly hoped that Harry had been able to get Oliver off the pitch and to the hospital. No one should miss the birth of their first child.

Oliver had been distracted the whole game. The rain was making everything slippery and he kept watching for the small ball sitting on the bench to light up. Coach had promised that he would pull Oliver if it went off but he still kept waiting for the ball to start blinking. Just as he turned to knock the Quaffle away from the hoops, the ball on the sidelines flashed. Three blue pulses followed by three pink flashes. Hermione's signal. Oliver did not wait for Coach to call for him. He left the hoops and took his broom straight to the locker room. He hoped the reserve Keeper was paying attention because he had somewhere to be. Harry was waiting for him with dry robes when he got to the locker room.

Oliver ignored the dry robes and headed straight towards the fireplace, dropping his broom as he went.

"Let's fly, Da," Harry quipped as he grabbed Oliver and dropped the Floo Powder. "St. Mungo's …."

Hermione was a wreck. No one was listening to her and she was in pain. She needed her husband and her wand. Oliver was supposed to be here to hold her hand and wipe her brow. But, he was playing a stupid game that she told him he could go and play. She needed her wand so she could hex him when he got here and share the JOY of bringing their baby into the world. Hermione looked at Molly. "Where is he? I want my Ollie. I need my Ollie, NOW… OLIVER!"

"Calm yourself, dear. Harry has gone to get him and he should be here shortly." Molly shushed Hermione and rubbed her back as the pains strengthened. She had been through this a time or two and knew that Hermione was close to meeting her baby. Hermione turned her head towards the door as loud voices could be heard from the other side.

"Where is my wife? I canna just stand here. I dinna care if my robes are wet. I NEED to see my WIFE!"

"Calm down, Mr. Wood. Your wife is in good baby is crowning and we need to get you in dry robes before you see her." The calm voice of the Healer reached through Oliver's fog of panic.

"Dry robes … Hermione … baby… Hermione, needs me..." Oliver chanted as Harry and the Healer worked to get Oliver out of his wet game robes and into a birthing room robe.

"Ollie … I need Ollie," Hermione sobbed as she squeezed Molly's hand through another contraction. "I need to remove part of Ollie because he did this to me. Stupid May Day King … stupid May Day traditions … stupid poem ..."

Molly wiped the sweat from Hermione's brow as the contraction faded and Oliver walked into the room. His hair was wild and his robes were not quite straight. Molly guided him to his wife and quietly stepped back from the bed.

"Hello, mo ghràdh. I told ye I would be here in time to meet our wee one. Breathe, Mione. The Healer says it is time to push." Oliver spoke quietly as he held Hermione's hand and brushed her hair back from her face. The Healer and her assistant moved around the room quietly as they prepared for the birth.

"Mo leannan, you are finally here," Hermione sighed as she let her body relax between contractions. "I missed you … AHHHHHH, I am going to KILL you when I am done pushing this quaffle into the world … Ow, Ow, Ow …. Make it stop hurting, Ollie."

Oliver's face turned white as his gentle wife tried to break his hand as she pushed through the contraction. He was not sure what the Healer was saying to either one of them, but he had visions of Skele-Gro in his future.

"Mr. Wood? I need you to get up on the bed so you can support her through the final push," the Healer's assistant quietly directed him as he tried to get the feeling back in his hand.

Oliver crawled up onto the bed and sat behind Hermione. The Healer directed him to place his legs on the outside of Hermione's and to wrap his arms around her waist. "Mrs. Wood, I need you to push down with all your strength with the next contraction. Your baby is ready to meet the world."

Hermione felt the contraction build and used Oliver's strength to bear down and push their baby out into the world.

"It's a boy!" The Healer declared as she place the baby in Hermione and Oliver's arms.

Hermione and Oliver stared at the small bundle as the Healer began the steps to finish and clean up from the birth.

"Hello, wee one … " Oliver began to say as he felt Hermione's stomach tense.

"Ollie … something is wrong … I need to push …" Hermione panted as she frantically looked for a place to lay the baby. The Healer's assistant came to the bed and took the baby from the new parents as Hermione began to bear down again.

Oliver was frantic. "What is going on? Why does she want to push again?" Oliver asked the Healer as he tried to support his sagging wife.

"I told her twins were a possibility. With magical pregnancies, the usual methods for predicting twins don't always work and her medical complications suggested multiples were a possibility," the Healer stated calmly as she examined Hermione. "Mr. Wood, you need to get ready to support her again. Baby number two is coming."

Oliver numbly held on to Hermione as she began to push again. Soon the room was filled with the cries of a second baby. "Congratulations! It's a girl," the Healer exclaimed as she place the little girl on her mother's chest.

The Healer's assistant placed their little boy in his father's arms. Oliver stared at his little children and gently kissed his tired wife. "Well done, mo ghràdh. We have two wee bairns to bless our home. Now, what shall we name them …"

Hermione laid the Daily Prophet out on the table as she rocked her daughter and waited for her tea to cool. She began to read the first article as she sipped her tea. "Big Surprise for Puddlemere United's Keeper ...For those of you who wondered at Oliver Wood's sudden exit from this weekend's key match, we have the scoop. Michael Oliver Granger-Wood and Suzanna Jean Granger-Wood arrived home today after storming into the world on Saturday. The newest members of the Puddlemere United family are doing well and arrived home wrapped in their father's Keeper's robes. Wood says he will be back at the end of the season but will be spending the next few weeks taking care of his family …"

"Well, at least they got that story right," Oliver chuckled as he walked over to Hermione. She looked up as Oliver approached the table and smiled.

"Anna was just helping me read her birth announcement. How is her brother doing?" Hermione asked as Oliver bent down to kiss her.

"Micha is dry, clean and waiting for his mother. How are my girls?" Oliver replied as he settled into his seat at the table.

"Happy to be home and settled," Hermione answered.

Hermione and Oliver were happy to be home with their two little ones. The last few years had been filled with surprises, both good and bad. But they had decided they would not trade them for anything ...

oOoOoOoOoOo

A/N:

Scots Gaelic translations

Madainn mhath, mo bhean = Good morning, my wife

Mo ghràdh = my love

Mo leannan = my sweetheart

Sprèadhadh e! = Blast it!

Fuilteach = bloody


	4. Christmas Surprises

Written for Hermione's Haven's Holiday Hideway 2017

Prompt: Hermione x Oliver, Diagon Alley, Christmas Carol

* * *

"Oliver, what are you doing?' Hermione rubbed her eyes as she watched her husband move around their room in the dark.

"I am getting ready to go Christmas shopping, mo bhean" Oliver answered as he sat on the bed. "It is the bairns first christmas and they need presents."

"Oliver, it is 6 am," Hermione flopped back on to the pillows. "The shops don't open until at least 8 am and I am not letting you shop on your own. The babies will have a full Quiddditch kit complete with broom if I let you do all the shopping."

"What is wrong with that?" Oliver asked innocently as he kissed his flustered wife on the forehead. "What else are the bairns of Puddlemere's Keeper supposed to get for Christmas?"

"Besides, if you go shopping with me, who will watch the little trouble makers?" Oliver asked as he headed for the bedroom door. "I know I heard you get up with my little princess a few hours ago."

"Your little princess has a mean streak and made a nappy worthy of the Nappy Hall of Fame," Hermione kicked the covers off and sat up. "Her brother soon followed with one of his own. Molly has already agreed to keep her 'precious little keepers' for us today."

Oliver turned back towards the bedroom and lifted an eyebrow. "Molly has already agreed? If I was a suspicious wizard, I would think you had something planned for today."

"I just know my Keeper," Hermione answered as she kissed Oliver where he stood in the doorway of their bedroom. "The big sale at Quality Qudditch Supplies is today and you have been staring at the Quidditch supplies ads in the Daily Prophet since March."

"I was going to the toy store, too," Oliver replied, sheepishly. "The bairns need toys. Ron said to stop by and look at what they had at Weasley's for the wee ones."

"Ron just wants you to try out the lastest pranks on your team mates," Hermione's voice drifted out of the closet. "Go get the little terrors ready. I'm sure your son has a gift ready for you."

Hermione laughed as the voice of an unhappy child drifted back to their bedroom. "Duty calls, mo leannan. I bet Micha has a present for you."

"She is enjoying this way too much," Oliver grumbled as he headed for the nursery. "Such a beautiful and dangerous mind. She would make a great coach, if I could get her on broom."

"I heard that," Hermione's voice drifted back to him. "Brooms are for sweeping not for riding. Just because you like taking your life into your hands every day to swat balls away from a hoop, doesn't mean that I have to."

Oliver walked into the nursery and looked at the two cribs. Micha was standing up and looking like the world was about to end. "Hush wee one, nothing could be that bad."

Oliver's eyes began to water. "I could be wrong, son. How do you turn what we feed you into this … Ron needs a sample of this … Sprèadhadh e! How does your sister sleep in the same room with you creating this?"

Oliver cast the spell that Molly had taught him the first time Micha blew out his nappy and walked over to his snuffling child. "You my noxious son, are going to spend the day with Nan Molly. She is a master of the nasty nappy and will spoil you rotten. I am going to spend the day with your mamam."

Oliver continued to talk to his son as he removed the soiled nappy and replaced it with a clean one. Hermione stood in the door and watched. Smiling, she walked up behind her two favorite men. "And how goes the discussion this morning?"

"Micha and I were discussing his sister's ability to sleep through anything and the benefits of the spells that Nan Molly teaches," Oliver turn to kiss Hermione on the cheek. "All done, take this little stinker while I check on his sister. We have shopping to get done."

Hermione carried Micha over to his crib and set him down with his favorite plushie. "Be good for Nan Molly, little terror. Mamam and Da have things to get done today if Santa is going to bring you something other than a Quidditch kit."

Hermione walked back over to the changing table. Oliver was slipping a jumper over the head of their serious eyed daughter. Eyes twinkling, Hermione kisses Anna's cheek and asked, "What is the problem, Princess. You look worried about what Da is dressing you in. Has your fashion sense been upset? Or has your brother finally convinced you to ask for your own room.

"My fashion sense is just fine, I'll have ye know," Oliver laughed as he handed Anna to Hermione. "These wee ones are wearing their first Weasley Christmas sweaters. Nan Molly will be pleased."

"Speaking of Nan Molly, we need to get the babies to the Burrow so we can be at the shops when they open," Hermione handed the babies' day bag to Oliver and started for the Floo. "Grab Sir Stinks-Alot and meet me at the Floo."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione and Oliver were laughing as they arrived at the Burrow with Micha and Anna. "How are my two favorite trouble makers," Molly greeted the foursome as they entered the kitchen.

"We are grand and read to shop," Oliver answered as he handed Anna over to her. "Their mamam is a spoil sport and insited on shopping with me."

Molly laughed. "I was talking to the little one, not you Ollie dear. Your smart wife wants these two precious children to have something besides Quidditch gear under the tree on CHristmas morning." Molly set Anna down in the play yard set up in the sitting room and came back to the kitchen to get her brother.

"I was going to get them a few things from Ron's shop," Oliver looked over at Hermione as she started to laugh. "You two planned all of this. A man canna even shop for his bairns without your interference."

"Quit your pouting and take your wife to Diagon Alley. I have plans for these little ones," Molly waved Hermione and Oliver back to the Floo. "Be back in time for dinner. Take your treasures home before you come to eat and pick up these two

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione and Oliver walked along the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley, looking in windows and arguing about what gifts to get for the babies first Christmas. "Ollie, they are not old enough for brooms. They can barely sit up in the middle of the floor. They are not ready for a training broom," Hermione sighed as she pulled Olver away from the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"But, they will need one eventually. All the training brooms are on sale," Oliver tried to pull Hermione into the store. "What can it hurt to start them a little early."

"They are not even a year old," Hermione tugged Oliver's sleeve again. "You will have a chance to get them on a broom soon enough. They need toys, things to play with that let them learn as they play."

"Yes, mo bhean, they need toys," Oliver laughed as he twined his finger with Hermione's. "Toys to play with. They will have time to learn later."

Hermione stopped in a tugged on Oliver's arm. "Turning my words back to me? Not so smart, mo leannan. I still have to talk to Santa Claus. You may end up with coal instead of presents in your stocking."

Oliver pulled Hermione into his chest and kissed her deeply. "Why do I need presents under the tree? I have everything I need around it." Oliver whispered against her lips as he let her go. "A beautiful and smart witch by my side and two beautiful bairn in my arms."

Hermione grinned up at her smug husband. "Alright, Ollie. We compromise - a few gifts from the Quidditch shop and a few gifts from the toy store. Can one be educational?"

Oliver could not contain his laughter at the look on his wife's face. "Yes love, one can be educational. Let's go. I saw this set of stuffed bludgers and quaffles that I think the wee ones need …"

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Oliver looked around the sitting room at the chaos that was his family on Christmas morning. Micha was trying to chew through a stuffed bludger to get to the squeaker and Anna was throwing her first book on magical creatures at him.

"Anna, princess. THrowing things at your brother is not nice." Hermione was trying to not laugh as she took the book from her daughter."

"WHy not?" Oliver asked as he picked up paper from around the room. "Her brother may turn out to be a better beater than her Uncles George and Fred. Did you see the way he sent that bludger at her earlier?'

"That would be why he only has the bat now," Hermione laughed as she handed Anna a stuffed snitch. "I still have a present for you to open."

"Mo bhean, what you see before me is gift enough," Oliver gathered Hermione into his arms and kissed her gently. "I could never have wished or dreamed for myself the gifts I have been given over the last few years. Why do I need any other presents?"

Hermione and Oliver settled into the couch and watched their children play with their new toys as Christmas carols played in the background. As Oliver's favorite carol, Taladh Chriosda, began to play, Hermione handed him a small box. "Merry Christmas, Da. Do you think we will have room for one more around the tree next year?"

A/N:

Scots Gaelic translations:

Mo bhean - my wife

Mo leannan - my sweetheart

Taladh Chriosda - Christ Child's Lullaby


	5. Chapter 5 - Quaffles and Clover

Today is a big day in the Granger-Wood house. Oliver is playing his first match for Team Scotland and the babies are going to their first Quidditch game. What could be more exciting?

* * *

Based on a prompt from GaeilgeRua: Mystery, Travel. "Dream not of today" - Unkown

Her prompt a year ago started this whole story, so anther prompt for another slice of life seemed just right. Happy birthday, my dear friend!

* * *

"Da ...Da.. Da.. Wake," Hermione rolled towards the noise and felt two pairs of tiny hands on her face.

"Shhh … don't wake Da," Hermione whispered to a pair of giggling toddlers. "Da has a big game today and he needs his sleep."

She did not blame Micha and Anna for wanting to wake up Oliver. Saturday mornings were set aside for "Da and his wee ones" and usually started with the twins climbing into bed and snuggling between their parents. Oliver would pretend to snore and the twins would tuck up against him and snore along. Hermione would complain about all the noise in the bed and get up to make tea. She listened from for the snores to turn to giggle as Oliver's rusty burr floated through the house as he fussed about "wee bairns that have na respect for their Da and his beauty sleep." By the time she returned to their bedroom with tea and muffins, her three favorite people would have their heads together plotting their Saturday adventures.

This Saturday was different. Oliver had been invited to play on the Scottish National team for the Quidditch World Cup and today was his first official match as Keeper. Scotland was playing Ireland in a Qualifying match. How fitting to have a Scotland versus Ireland game today, St. Patrick's Day. Ireland's fans had been predicting victory all week and Scotland's fans were proclaiming victory on the back of their new keeper. Rumors had been flying around the Quidditch world since the last match. Scotland's long standing keeper had taken a bludger to the shoulder and was out for the next six months with recovery and rehab. The mystery of who today's keeper would be had been perfectly fine with Oliver. He had been lucky that the British and Irish Quidditch League and the International Association of Quidditch had scheduled matches so that player could continue their professional obligations as well as play for their home countries. The hardest part of the last month had been losing time with Hermione and his wee ones. But, Hermione had everything under control so Oliver wasn't worried.

Oliver rubbed his eyes as Hermione got out of the bed and corralled the twins out of their bedroom. He needed to get up. Based on the chatter floating down the hall, Oliver had about ten minutes to rest before Micha was bringing his Da "tee'" and Anna was bringing a "yum". Ten minutes to pretend he was asleep and plan how he was going to keep the quaffle out of his hoops today. He was sure Hermione would have suggestions for him when they delivered his breakfast. She always did. She paid attention to weather and opponents. She was his personal coach and biggest cheering section. Quidditch had become more that his career, it was a family activity. The twins were not big enough to ride on a broom but some of their favorite toys were Oliver's old quaffles. He was sure Micha was headed for time in front of the hoops just like his Da. Hermione wasn't so sure. Anna just liked to take the quaffles away from her brother at every opportunity. They had not taken the twins to any of his games yet. Hermione worried about keeping track of two toddlers and a Keeper. Friends and family had offered to help and, today, they were finally going to take them up on the offer. Hermione, Micha, and Anna would be in the Team Scotland box at today's match. Harry and Ginny were going to meet Hermione at the match and they were all going to dinner after.

"Da … Da … DAAAAA …. Wake?" Oliver rolled towards the question and opened one eye. "Gille beag, Da is sleepy. Go find Mamam." Oliver closed his eye and waited.

A tiny hand touched the scruff on his face. "Da, wake. Mamam, na, Da, esss" Micha continued to pat Oliver's face to wake him up.

Oliver opened his eyes and looked into the bright green eyes that stared back at him. "Gille beag, Da is sleepy. He needs more nap." Oliver watched Micha think about what he had said.

Micha reached for something on the floor. "Da, wake. Da, tee. Da, pay?" Micha placed a half filled mug of tea on the bed as he finished his questions.

Oliver sighed as he reached for the cup before it spilled. "Alright, gille beag. I'll get up. Da does have a big game to play today and ye and yer sister are coming along." Micha clapped and ran from the room singing "Da, paaay … Da, pppaaaaayyyy."

Oliver took a sip of the tea as he sat up in the bed. Very few people knew he was playing today so he felt safe taking the bairns with them to the game. Hermione was finally starting to feel better in the mornings. Micha and Anna were going to get a baby brother or sister in August. They had not made an official announcement yet but Hermione was developing a little baby bump. They had decided to tell their family and friends at the dinner after today's game. Might as well get all the excitement over and done. He had two sets of games to plan for and he had a family to watch grow.

"Da, eat. Da, up. DAAAA" Oliver was started from his musings by a familiar demand. His wee Anna was not patient. Oliver set his tea cup on the bedside table and reached for her

"Ulaidh bheag, what have you brought Da?" Oliver laughed as Anna pushed a crumbling muffin towards his mouth. "Da needs a minute to get ready before he eats. Where is my kiss?"

Anna leaned in a kissed Oliver on the cheek. "Da, eat, Da, na seep, Da, pay!" Anna patted Oliver's face with the muffin as she tried to get her way.

"Slow down, ulaidh bheag. Da canna eat and hold you at the same time," Oliver sat Anna down on the bed and took the muffin remains from her sticky fingers. "Does Mamam know you brought Da breakfast? It looks like both of us are gonna to have to have a wash before we go."

Oliver popped the last of the muffin in his mouth and picked Anna up off the bed. "Time to find Mamam and get ready for the day, ulaidh bheag. Today is gonna be a bonnie adventure."

Oliver carried Anna into the sitting room and set her down on the floor beside Micha. "Play nice, ulaidh bheag, Da needs to tell Mamam mornin'." Oliver handed each child a plushie snitch and headed for the kitchen

Leaning against the doorframe, Oliver watched Hermione move around the kitchen, preparing a basket of food to take to the game. "Are you going stand there staring or are you going to help?" Hermione's question drifted across the room and Oliver smiled.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around here. "Canna a man not stand still and count his blessings?' Oliver asked as he kissed her cheek. Rubbing the tiny bump that only they knew about, Oliver closed. his eyes and listened. "Blessing one - a woman who understands me and still loves me. Blessing two - a wee bairn growing strong inside her, growing our family. Blessings three and four - the wee bairns laughing in the sitting room, reminding me that every day is a gift and a joy. What more canna man want or need?"

Hermione turned in Oliver's embrace and kissed him on the cheek. "A hearty breakfast of eggs, toast, and fruit. Sit and eat. We can't have Scotland lose today because the Keeper can't stay on his broom because he has not eaten."

"Well, I canna let Scotland down. Come sit beside me and eat," Oliver pulled Hermione over to the table. He sat down and settled her into his lap. "You, mo ghràdh, need to eat and take care of yourself. This bairn is behaving better than our wee terrors but I will worry until this bairn is safely on the outside." Hermione leaned forward and nipped Oliver's bottom lip.

"I'm fine and so is the baby. The Healer says there is only one this time and I am doing fine." Hermione stood from Oliver's lap and walked back towards the basket she was packing. "Eat your breakfast and grab your shower. You can help me by getting Anna and Micha washed and dressed … In what is laid out on their beds. You have to be in the training room by ten and I have to get to the Burrow by eleven."

"Gathering the troops to keep the wee ones out of trouble, mo ghràdh? How many Weasleys are going to be in the Team box today?" Oliver teased his wife as she moved around the kitchen. "And how many did you have to turn away?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. Oliver loved her adopted family and always looking for an invitation to the Burrow and a pickup game on the field beside the pond at the Burrow. It helped that he had played with several of the brothers at school and Molly and his mother had been classmates. "Harry and Ginny are coming, as well as Ron and his friend. Ginny would not tell me who the friend is, but nothing could be worse than that girl he was seeing last summer." She continued packing treats into the basket on the table as she talked. "Finish your breakfast and get ready. Today is going to be a good day."

Oliver took his dishes over to the sink and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Yes, mo ghràdh. Shower then bairn prep then Quidditch. Sounds like a perfect day."

"Even if you are playing Ireland on St. Patrick's Day?" Hermione's question and laughter followed Oliver out of the kitchen to the bathroom. Smiling and shaking his head, Oliver closed the bathroom door.

Twenty minutes, a shower and shave later, Oliver was dressing in his Team Scotland jumper and dark jeans. He was starting to feel the butterflies in his stomach that always appeared on game day. "Breathe, old man, it's just a game. You know how to keep quaffles out of your hoops."

"DA … DA … PAAAAYYYY!" Micha and Anna toddled into the bedroom calling for him at the top of their lungs. Oliver bent down and caught a baby in each arm. It was hard to believe their first birthday had come and gone. They were growing up faster than he was ready for.

"Are you two ready to see Da play? Mamam says we have to get ready to go soon." Oliver straightened to carry the twins to their room. "Mamam has pick out your outfits. What is she up too?" Oliver looked down in the toddler beds against the wall of their room. The jeans he expected, the jumpers, he did not. The one on Anna's bed had the red lion of Scotland on a broom and said "Hands Off! My Da's the Keeper." The one on Micha's bed had the same lion but said "My Da's got his hoops covered" There was going to be no doubt who these two belonged to today. The curly, cooper hair and blue eyes were a hint but, the shirts were a declaration. "Your Mamam has good taste. Alright, wee ones, time to get ready."

Twenty minutes and several muttered curses later, Oliver emerged from the twin's room with a giggling child under each arm. "You, my bairns, are more of a challenge than Team Ireland. I think I have had my pregame warm up getting you two ready. I canna take anymore." Oliver set Micha and Anna on the sitting room floor in a circle of toys. "Stay put and out of trouble. I need to find your Mamam and my kit. Da is going to be late if you get into any more mischief."

Hermione's laughter drifted out of the bathroom as she watched Oliver set the babies on the floor. "Still nervous about today, mo leannan? Or did wrestling the wee ones into their outfits get you ready for Ireland?"

"You, mo ghràdh, are a sneaky lass. Getting those two into clothes is a bigger workout that playing a game against anyone. I think I am ready to guard Scotland's hoops now." Oliver wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed the top of her head. "Is my kit in the office? I have to Floo soon."

"Your kit is by the Floo and you have ten minutes to kiss me and the babies before you Floo." Hermione kissed Oliver's cheek and tried to wiggle away. "We will be in the Team box by the game starts and Molly will have dinner waiting at the Burrow when it is all done. Today is going to be a great day."

"Today is going to be a bloody brilliant day," Oliver hugged Hermione tight. "I guess it is time for me to go …"

"Oliver, go. We will not be far behind you. Time to play for Scotland, mo leannan." Hermione escaped Oliver's grasp and pushed him towards the Floo. "Time to play for Scotland."

Oliver grinned and blew kisses to his family. "Time to play for Scotland," Oliver picked up his kit and stepped into the Floo. Oliver disappeared in a flash of green and the echoes of "Scotland Training Room"

The next three hours were a blur of babies and bags, Floo powder and family. Hermione arrived at the Scotland Team box with Micha and Anna in tow. Harry and Ginny were right behind her with the bags and basket for the twins. Ron was supposed to meet them in the box. They still had time to get settled before the game started. Hermione wasn't sure who they would run into but she wanted to get the twins in a smaller space before the excitement of the game made them the "wee terrors" that Oliver chuckled over. Stepping into the box, Hermione was happy to see a portable play yard full of toys waiting for them. She set Micha and Anna into the play yard and looked out to the pitch. The teams had not left the training rooms yet but the excitement buzzed in the air around her. "See, love. I told you she would like it." Hermione turned at the sound of Draco Malfoy's voice coming from the far corner of the box. "Every box needs a play yard if babies are coming to the game. Her taste in jerseys needs some work, but there is time to fix that."

"Draco Malfoy …" Hermione lost her voice as she realized who was standing beside Draco.

"Hello, Mione," Ron said sheepishly. "Draco, she is wearing Oliver's Puddlemere jersey. Mione, did you steal his actual game jersey?"

Hermione rubbed her eeyes and continued to stare. Ron and Draco wear wearing Team Scotland jumpers and holding hands. She cleared her throat and tried to find her voice. "Hello Draco, Ronald. I did not steal it; I wear this jersey to all his games. It is one he was wearing the day the twins were born. So this is your mystery guest."

Ron blushed and pulled Draco into his embrace. "They started dating months ago but my brother is not fond of the attention he gets from dating a former enemy," Ginny breezed into the box. Harry followed her, weighted down with bags and baskets.

"Gin, do you think you could help me out here? When you said we would help Hermione figure out how to travel with the babies, I thought we would be carrying all this stuff," Harry huffed and puffed as he leaned on the doorframe of the box. "I did not realize that you meant that I would be a pack mule and you would be a town crier."

"You mean you did not enjoy the reaction to my announcement? What was wrong with saying 'Making way for the Chosen One, carrier of food and family treasures" as we made our way through the crowd?" Ginny grinned as she started to take bags from Harry.

"I'm sorry, Gin. I see you have still not forgiven me for the way I told your family that we were going to be parents," Harry dropped the baskets of food on the table and wrapped his arms around Ginny. He began to rub her rounded belly and whispered, "Your mama loves me, little one. Just don't ever make her mad or mess with her plans."

"When my brothers stop calling me Blossom of the Chosen One, then I might forgive you," Ginny settled into Harry's embrace and closed her eyes. "Until then, you will have to wonder."

The conversations continued around Hermione as she watched the box fill with their friends and Oliver's teammates. The babies had fallen asleep in the play yard by the time Oliver finally flew onto the pitch and settled into the space in front of his hoops. The roar of the crowd as the teams flew around the pitch woke up Micha and Anna. Hermione was carrying them to the front of the box to wave at their Da, when she heard a familiar voice from the box beside them. "Oi, that can't be Wood in the hoops, Dean. he was just playing for Puddlemere last week."

"Seamus Finnegan, is that you?" Hermione peaked around the curtain that divided the two boxes. "What are you doing over there? Dean, everyone is over here. Both of you come and join us."

"Granger? What are you doing in the Scotland box?" Seamus popped his head around the divider. "My Da's the Keeper? My Da's got his hoops covered? Wood is the new Scotland Keeper?"

"It appears so, mate" Dean answered as he joined Seamus peering around the divider. "Hello, Hermione. I love the shirts. We would join you but my husband seems to think that his team can only win when he is in the Team Ireland box. I'll try to get him to visit though."

"I have a better idea," Hermione looked over to Ginny. "Do you know what we need to do to move this curtain? My hands are a little full right now."

With a flick of the wrist, Harry vanished the curtain between the boxes. "All the better to see Scotland fly." Harry chuckled as he waited for Seamus' reply.

"All the better to see Ireland win," Seamus grinned back at Harry.

The game that followed was a St. Patrick's Day to remember. Oliver blocked all but three shots on the hoops and Scotland won when their Seeker swooped up from below Ireland's Seeker to take the snitch. Ron kissed Draco to celebrate the win and Dean hugged Seamus to cushion the blow of the loss. Oliver's celebration may have been the best of all of them. As soon as the snitch was caught, he flew to the edge of the Scotland box and kissed Hermione while he hovered by the box on his broom. Then, he took a baby in each arm and flew a very slow victory lap around the pitch. After another quick kiss at the edge of the box, Oliver handed the babies back to Hermione and headed for the training room to celebrate with his team mates.

The Burrow was buzzing by the time Oliver got there. He had enjoyed celebrating with his team mates but now he needed his family. Molly greeted him with a hug and shove towards the food as he stepped out of the Floo. "Eat, Oliver dear. Hermione and the little ones are upstairs taking a nap. I'll go get them while you feed yourself." Molly continued to steer Oliver towards the table filled with food. "Arthur tells me you played a brilliant game."

"Thank ye, Molly, Oliver kissed her on the cheek and began to fill his plate. "Let them sleep a little longer. Today has been a big day."

Oliver settled on to the couch in the sitting room and let the excitement come to him. He knew they still had one more piece of good news to share but he was enjoying the chaos that was his extended family. Ron and Draco were snogging in the far corner of the sitting room and George and Charlie were making faces and plotting revenge in the other corner. "Hello, mo leannan. You played a brilliant game." Hermione settled into the couch beside Oliver and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Ye should still be resting, mo ghràdh. Today had been a busy day," Oliver kissed the top of her head and continued to eat. "I worry when you get tired. Last time …."

"Last time, was two babies and I feel fine," Hermione interpreted as she kissed his shoulder. "I needed to sit with you more than I need to rest. You take my breath away when you play. Just enjoy this quiet before the storm."

Hermione and Oliver sat together on the couch and soaked in the peace that comes from being surrounded by friends that were family, too. Soon enough, Molly deposited Micha and Anna on the couch with their parents. "Da, pay. Da, pay" The babies began to chant as they patted Oliver on the chest and face.

"Not right now, my wee terrors," Oliver chuckled as he set his excited children on the floor. "Mamam and Da have to tell everyone something."

The room got quiet as Oliver finished setting the twins on their feet. "That's one way to get their attention, mo leannan," Hermione smiled as he looked around the room. "Whisper to a baby and the whole Weasley clan gets quiet."

Oliver looked at her and smiled. "Well, I knew there had to be something to the rumor…"

"Mama, baba … Mama, baba …" Micha and Anna started a new chant and tried to touch Hermione's belly.

Oliver's laugh filled the sitting room, "Out of the mouths of wee bairns …"

The celebration in the Burrow carried on late into the night. New life, new loves and new beginnings were always a cause for celebration.

Molly looked around at the still forms of her family sleeping where they could find space and turned out the light in the sitting room. Heading up the stairs to her own bed, she straightened the frame of Fred's portrait. "Night Ma. Sweet dreams. Remember always, dream not of today, dream of tomorrow," Fred's voice drifted from the painting as a final peace settled over the Burrow. Tomorrow … so much waited for them ...tomorrow.

A/N:

Scots Gaelic Translations:

gille beag - little boy

ulaidh bheag - little treasure

mo leannan - my sweetheart

no ghràdh - my love


End file.
